Remember?
by Ai Tsuki Hime
Summary: Kamu murid baru disekolah Teiko, mendapatkan teman untuk pertama kalinya. Sesaat semuanya biasa-biasa saja, tapi seseorang bersurai scarlet bertanya sesuatu tentang dirimu dan sepertinya dia kenal denganmu, tetapi kamu sama sekali tidak mengenal dirinya./Akashi x Readers/DLDR!/Enjoy Reading!/Chapter 2!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: Typo(s), alur terlalu cepat, OOC(maybe), etc,.**

**Fanfic Collab dari Rey Ai dan Sakamaki Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**R&R, DLDR, Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

**Reader pov.**

Aku menatap kearah jendela yang ada di sebelah kiriku, angin berhembus agak pelan dan membuat bunga-bunga sakura yang terlihat indah dimataku bergoyang-goyang. Rasanya ingin tidur di antara hembusan angin ini, tetapi itu bukanlah hal teladan, apalagi aku adalah murid baru di sekolah ini. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, aku alihkan pandanganku kedepan kelas, mencoba memperhatikan _sensei _yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran Sejarah.

"Hei, kau mengerti apa yang dikatakan_ sensei_ tidak?" Tanya seseorang disebelahku.

"E.. eh? _Go.. gomen_.. aku sedang tidak fokus..." Kataku gugup sambil memandang orang yang ada disebelahku.

Pandanganya yang menatapku tadi berubah arah menatap keluar jendela. 3 detik kemudian, dia mengalihkan pandanganya lagi ke arahku. "_Un_... tak apa. Lagipula aku juga tidak terlalu fokus mengikuti pelajaran. Yah, tapi setidaknya aku mencoba memperhatikan _sensei_." Dia menghela napas sebentar. "_Ne,_ nama mu benar (Nama panjang_)_ kan? Namaku Utsukushi Hana, salam kenal!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Namanya yang cantik menurutku, sesuai dengan orangnya. Aku hanya mengangguk gugup.

"Hei kalian berdua yang dibelakang! Jangan ramai! Perhatikan pelajaran!" Teriak _sensei_ dari depan kelas. Aku dan Utsukushi_-san_ hanya terkikik pelan, rasanya, sudah sangat lama aku tidak berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Bukannya aku seorang NEET atau _Home Schooling_, aku cuma orang yang pemalu kalau harus berinterkasi dengan orang lain. Senang rasanya mendapat teman pertama seperti Utsukushi-san. Walaupun, pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku agak gugup.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, aku merapikan buku tulisku. "(Name)-_san_!" Orang yang memanggil namaku itu kini sudah berada di depan meja ku, orang itu-Utsukushi-san."_Ne, _kau mau memakan bentomu di atap sekolah bersamaku?" Tanyanya.

"_U..Un, _baiklah. Tunggu sebentar Utsukushi-san." jawabku terbata. Ingat bukan kalau aku ini seorang pemalu? berinteraksi saja aku sudah gugup setengah mati.

"Santai saja (Name)-san, aku tidak menggigit kok." Candanya saat melihat kegugupanku, Utsukushi-san memang orang yang baik. "Ah, boleh kupanggil kamu (Name)-chan? kamu boleh memanggilku Hana!" Lanjutnya ceria.

Wow, itu ke akraban yang sangat cepat, tak kusangka akan secepat ini mempunyai seorang teman-bisa dibilang teman dekat untuk sekarang. Aku agak ragu untuk memanggil namanya, tapi mungkin ini cara cepat untuk lebih mengenal dan akrab denganya. Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah Ha-Hana-chan..." Kataku sedikit terbata, aku gugup!

Kulihat wajahnya senang dengan panggilanku tadi. Tiba-tiba dia merangkul pundakku dengan agak bersemangat. "Yosh, baiklah (Name)-chan! Ayo kita segera memakan bento sebelum jam istirahat habis!" Ajaknya bersemangat. Dia kembali ke bangkunya untuk mengambil bento miliknya lalu pergi lebih dulu menuju atap. Aku bergegas mengambil bento ku lalu menyusulnya.

Ternyata Utsuku-maksudku Hana-chan adalah pelari yang bagus. Karena dalam waktu sekejap saja, dia sudah berada di depan. "_Cho.. chotto _Hana-chan!" Kataku sambil mencoba berlari, nafas ku sudah ngos-ngosan. Aku memang tidak terlalu jago dalam bidang olahraga, apalagi dalam berlari.

"Ayo, cepat (Name)-chan!" teriak Hana-chan yang sudah berada di ujung koridor, sekarang dia sudah ada di depan tangga menuju atap. Aku mulai menyalahkan murid-murid yang berjalan dikoridor, ugh... mereka menghalangi jalanku.

BRUK!

Aku tak sengaja menubruk salah seorang siswa, aku jatuh terduduk. "Ugh.. _I.. itte.._" rintihku pelan. Aw, ini lumayan sakit, Aku mencoba melihat kepada orang yang menubruk ku, mata kami bertemu. Bola mata heterokrom berwarna _scarlet_ dan _gold _itu membuatku tidak bisa lepas untuk menatapnya, aura intimidasi terasa disekitarnya. Tapi, mata itu benar-benar indah jika kulihat.

Orang itu mengalihkan perhatianya dariku lalu berjalan pergi, refleks aku segera bangun. "Ma-maaf." Kataku sambil membungkuk kan badanku, ah sepertinya dia tidak mendengarku. Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang, aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Hana-chan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya nya agak sedikit khawatir, mungkin?

"A-ah iya, aku tadi tidak sengaja menabrak orang itu." jawabku. Hana-chan masih diam, kulihat dia mengawasi tempat pergi nya orang itu. "Hana-chan?" tanyaku membuyarkan lamunanya.

"Ah iya! Ayo kita ke atap!" Ajaknya, aku mengangguk patuh. Sekarang kami berjalan bersama, Hana-chan tidak meninggalkanku seperti tadi. Hana-chan membuka pintu menuju atap, uwaaahhh! Tak kusangka atap di sekolah ini cukup luas juga. Hana-chan mengambil tempat duduk disekitar tembok bangunan tempat pintu masuk, aku duduk disebelahnya. Di sela-sela makan siang kami, kami saling bercanda, senang rasanya mempunyai teman yang bisa mengerti kita.

Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan orang yang menabrak ku tadi, jadi aku beranikan untuk bertanya kepada Hana-chan. "Ha-Hana-chan, apa kamu mengenal seseorang yang menabrak ku tadi?" Tanyaku agak terbata, mungkin takut keadaan berubah menjadi canggung.

Tepat sesuai dugaanku Hana-chan hanya diam, seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal ini! "Kenapa kamu ingin tahu tentang dia?" Tanyanya balik.

"Eh..Eh? Aku cuma penasaran dengan nya, dan juga kenapa mata nya bisa berbeda warna?"

Hana-chan mengambil nafas sebelum menjawabnya. "Namanya Akashi Seijuuro, dia sama kelas satu seperti kita, tapi dia ada dikelas 1-2. Tapi walaupun sama _junior_ nya seperti kita, dia sudah bisa menjadi ketua tim basket putra, begitu juga dengan kejeniusanya. Selain itu dia juga kaya raya, tampan, dan juga banyak para perempuan yang menyukainya. Ah! Jangan bilang kalau kamu juga menyukainya?" Tanya nya menggodaku.

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku suka kepada orang saat pertama kali bertemu! Lagipula bertemu nya juga tidak romantis!" Dengan lancarnya aku membantah perkataanya, wajahku mulai memerah. Aku tidak tau kalau Hana-chan ternyata tipe orang suka jail.

"Hahaha, syukurlah. Soalnya selain kelebihanya, dia juga dikenal bersifat dingin, kejam, sadis, aura intimidasi, perkataan yang absolut, dan... lain lain. Ya intinya lebih baik jangan suka dengan orang yang seperti dia, dia juga berhati besi, tidak kenal ampun. Pernah ada seorang perempuan yang menyatakan cinta padanya, tetapi dia menolaknya dengan jawaban yang singkat tapi nge-JLEB dihati." Jelas Hana-chan berapi-api.

Aku cuma tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Sepertinya Hana-chan mengenal er... Akashi-kun(?) dengan baik." Candaku.

Sesaat Hana-chan tidak merespon ku, aku jadi merasa aneh. Tetapi kemudian dia menjawabnya dengan nada dingin. "Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya dengan baik."

"Ah..._So..Souka.._" Sepertinya aku salah kata lagi ya? Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa aku kehilangan teman. "Apa mungkin Hana-chan menyukai seseorang?" Ah! tidak aku keceplosan, sepertinya aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan pertemanan kami, ugh. Aku melihat ke arah Hana-chan, sepertinya wajahnya ... memerah?

"_Ba-Baka!_ A-Aku tidak menyukai seseorang!" Bantahnya dengan wajah memerah. Sepertinya Hana-chan tsundere, aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya. "Ke-kenapa tertawa? Apa yang lucu?" Tanya nya. Tawa ku semakin tak tertahankan, aku tertawa lepas. Hana-chan dengan semangatnya lebih membantahku. Senang sekali punya teman!

Setelah itu, aku dan Hana-chan kembali melanjutkan makan siang kami yang sempat tertunda tadi. Walaupun kami sudah kembali makan, aku tetap menggoda Hana-chan. Habisanya sih, wajahnya yang memerah itu menggemaskan! Rasanya aku mau mencubit wajah memerahnya itu! tapi nanti Hana-chan marah padaku dan dia akan membenci ku, jadi lebih baik tidak usah aku lakukan, susah rasanya untuk mencari teman yang lain lagi, karena aku juga orang yang pemalu.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Aku dan Hana-chan segera membereskan bento kami dan keluar dari atap. Saat kami berjalan kembali ke kelas, Hana-chan hanya diam. Sepertinya dia marah padaku. "_E.. etto.._ Hana-chan.. lain kali, kita makan diatap lagi ya? Aku juga minta maaf." Tanyaku ragu-ragu. Aku takut salah mengucapkan kata, kalau salah mungkin ia akan tambah marah.

"Hmph, baiklah. Asal kamu tidak menggangguku lagi seperti tadi." Jawab Hana-chan akhirnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil di dalam hati karena melihat tingkahnya yang agak kekanakan itu.

"Pelajaran berikutnya.. apa, Hana-chan?" Tanyaku.

"Kalau tidak salah... Bahasa Inggris." Kata Hana-chan mengira-ngira sambil meletakan telunjuk kanannya di dagu, seperti pose orang yang sedang berpikir.

"Oh." Ucapku singkat. Kami sudah sampai di depan kelas, dan, _sensei_ pelajaran Bahasa Inggris untungnya belum datang. Aku dan Hana-chan segera duduk dibangku masing-masing. "Hana-chan pandai dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris?" Tanyaku setelah selesai memasukan bentoku ke dalam tas.

"Eh, dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris ya? Hmmm... lumayan sih."

"Memangnya nilai Bahasa Inggris Hana-chan terakhir berapa?"

Raut muka Hana-chan berubah menjadi seperti bangga? Dia tertawa pelan."Tehehehe... 95... ehehehe..." Jawabnya sambil cengengesan.

"95? _Sasuga_ Hana-chan!" Pujiku sambil bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Ehehehe.. itu karena saat kecil aku pernah tinggal di Amerika. Ah, _sensei_ sudah datang, sebaiknya kita diam atau kejadian seperti di jam awal terulang." Katanya memperingatkan. Aku hanya mengganguk kecil, lalu memperhatikan ke depan.

**SKIP** **TIME~**

Aku melirik jam tanganku waktu sudah sangat sore, aku menghela nafas kecil karena kesal. Ah iya, sekarang aku sedang menunggu supirku didekat gerbang sekolah sendirian. Hana-chan sudah pulang sedari tadi, awalnya kami berencana mau ke Kedai Okonomiyaki yang ada di dekat sekolah bersama, tapi tiba-tiba Hana-chan ingat dia ada les biola hari ini. Jadinya terpaksa aku menelpon supirku dan berakhir menunggu sendirian. Hufftt... ya sudahlah.

"Akashicchi, kami pergi duluan ya-ssu!"

"Akachin hati-hati ya.. kami ke kedai Okonomiyaki dulu.."

Dua buah suara menyapa telingaku. Aku segera menoleh kesebelah kanannku, tempat suara-suara itu berasal. Akupun melihat pemandangan empat orang yang masing-masing bersurai _navy_, _blonde_, hijau _zamrud_ , dan _violet_ mengucapkan salam perpisahan ke seseorang bersurai _scarlet_. Dan, oh, sejak kapan ada seorang pria yang bersurai _Aquamarine_ disana?!

"Baiklah, lagipula, supirku pasti akan menjemput sebentar lagi.." Kata seseorang yang bersurai scarlet. Ah tunggu, rasanya aku pernah bertemu seseorang dengan surai scarlet itu. Ah! ya orang yang tadi menabrak ku dilorong! Kalau tidak salah namanya Akashi Seijuuro? Kulihat, lima orang yang sepertinya teman Akashi-kun tadi segera pergi ke arah lain. Sedangkan Akashi-kun tidak beranjak dari tempat teman-temanya meninggalkanya.

Aku mengambil langkah mendekatinya. "Ngg.. A.. anno.." Aku mencoba berbiacara denganya, sepertinya tadi siang ia belum mendengar permintaan maafku bukan? Kalau begitu sekarang aku akan meminta maaf. Akashi-kun menoleh kepadaku, tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa, dia kembali memandang lurus kedepan. "_E.. etto_, tadi siang aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu.. _go.. gomen.._" Kataku meminta maaf sambil menghadap kearahnya dan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Dia kembali melirikku, tatapanya dingin dan menusuk. Bahkan dalam keadaan membungkuk seperti ini pun rasanya aku mejadi gemetar karena takut mungkin? Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Hana-chan dia orang yang dingin sekali.

"Hei kau..." Katanya akhirnya membuka suara.

Aku menegakka tubuhku kembali, lalu menjawabnya. "Ya?"

"...apa kau pernah tinggal di Kyoto?"

Eh? Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku sebentar. Seingatku, dulu Obaa-san pernah bercerita kalau kami sempat tinggal di Kyoto sebentar, tapi entah kenapa kami pindah ke Tokyo. "Ano... kenapa kamu menanyakan hal itu? Dan kenapa kamu bisa tau?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia agak sedikit terkejut mendegar jawabanku, memang ada yang aneh ya dengan jawabanku? "Kau tau alasan kenapa kau pindah?" Tanyanya balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, huh menyebalkan!

"Setidaknya jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Bentakku karena kesal lantaran pertanyaanku tidak dijawabnya.

Pandanganya kembali menusuk, kedua bola mata berbeda warna itu menatapku dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak suka dibantah." Katanya dingin.

Glek!

Orang ini benar-benar menakutkan! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, takut jika salah kata maka akan fatal akibatnya. Dia diam sebentar lalu mulai berbicara lagi. "Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan keluargamu? Terutama ayahmu (Name)?"

DEG! Tunggu! Kenapa dia bisa tau namaku padahal aku belum memperkenalkan namaku sama sekali, terlebih kenapa dia bisa tau soal keluargaku? Ayahku kan sudah meninggal!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Halo reader! Kami Rey dan Tsuki collab membuat ff ini, awalnya kami bingung ini cerita mau kayak gimana, dan jadilah begini. Huftt,,, prologue yang panjang ya? Untuk sementara bakalan pake POV Reader, masih belum ada niatan(?) buat ganti jadi Akashi POV, atau POV orang ketiga, jadi tunggu saja ya 'w'**

**Disini ceritanya para GoM itu berkumpulnya waktu SMA, jadi dibalik gitu deh. Kalo Akashi dulunya SMP dari Rakuzan, yang lain juga gitu.**

**Doakan(?) kami dapat ide untuk meneruskan ff ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter 1! x3 Semoga para readers suka! xD No Flamming ya! Ntar nyesek dih ati para author/lebay. Kritik dan Saran diterima~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: Typo(s), alur agak cepat, OOC(maybe), etc,.**

**Fanfic Collab dari Rey Ai dan Sakamaki Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ini ditulis oleh Sakamaki Tsuki**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 **

**.**

**.**

**R&R, DLDR, Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

**Reader pov.**

Aku menatap ke arah supirku yang sedang fokus mengemudi. Aku menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian mulai membuka mulutku untuk berbicara pada supirku.

"_Nee_, kau tahu sesuatu tentang kematian Ayahku?"

Gerak-geriknya beberapa saat kemudian menunjukan bahwa ia agak kaget. Tapi, ia segera menggeleng. "Tentang kematian Tuan besar, saya tidak tahu, _Ojou_.." Katanya. Aku menatap punggungnya yang sedang mengemudi. Dia adalah salah satu pelayan yang sudah mengabdi bersama keluargaku sejak sebelum aku lahir, jadi, bohong bila ia tak tahu.

Aku hanya bisa menatap jendela mobil di sebelah kananku. Tadi, supirku sudah menjemputku, jadi, aku tidak sempat bertanya pada Akashi-kun tentang apa yang ia ketahui soal Ayahku. Tapi, aku yakin pasti ia tak akan menjawabnya bila aku bertanya, percuma saja.

"_Ojou_, kita sudah sampai.." Kata-kata supirku menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku segera turun dari mobil dan disambut oleh beberapa maidku. "_Ojou_, tadi anda mendapat telepon dari teman anda.." Kata salah satu maid. "Siapa?" Tanyaku. "Namanya Utsukushi Hana, ia bilang, _Ojou_ bisa meneleponnya lagi.." Jawabnya. "Oh.." Kataku kecil sambil mengangguk dan memasuki mansionku.

Aku mengambil telepon genggamku yang sedari atdi aku biarkan di dalam tas, menekan beberapa nomor, kemudian meletakannya di telinga kanannku. Aku menelepon Hana balik. Sepertinya, ia ingin bicara sesuatu, buktinya, ada 5 _misscall_ darinya di telepon genggamku.

_"Moshi moshi, ini Utsukushi Hana.."_

"Oh, Hana-chan, ini aku, (Nama lengkap).."

_"Oh, (Name)-chan! Aku ingin berbicara denganmu tadi.."_

"Apa?"

_"Ehm, kau tahu kan, ada beberapa murid dari angkatan kita yang ikut les biola juga?"_

"Ya, lalu, apa hubungannya?"

_"Begini, tadi, aku dengar, mereka berbicara tentangmu.."_

"Huh?"

_"Katanya, salah satu diantara mereka melihatmu berbicara dengan Akashi-kun tadi.. dan, mereka sepertinya agak kesal.."_

"Huh? Apa!?"

_"Apa kau tadi berbicara dengan Akashi-kun?"_

"Ngg.. iya sih, tapi cuma meminta maaf, dan.. dia tiba-tiba menanyakanku apa aku pernah tinggal di Kyoto.."

_"Apa?! Lalu, lalu?"_

"Dia juga bisa tahu namaku tanpa aku beritahukan, dan, dia berbicara sesuatu tentang Ayahku yang sudah meninggal.."

_"B.. benarkah?!"_

"Iya.. sudahlah, aku mau mengerjakan PR dulu.."

_"Ya, baiklah.. janne.."_

"Ja.."

Aku menutup teleponku dan segera mengganti baju. Tapi, kata-kata Akashi-kun yang ia ucapkan tadi masih ada di otakku.

_"Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan keluargamu? Terutama ayahmu (Name)?"_

**SKIP** **TIME~**

Aku menghempaskan diriku di bangkuku. "_Ohayou_, (Name)-chan!" Sapa Hana-chan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahku yang agak aneh, Hana-chan mendekatiku. "_Daijobu_,(Name)-chan?" Tanya Hana-chan khawatir. "H.. Hana-chan.." Kataku takut. "Eh? kenapa (Name)-chan?!" Katanya makin khawatir.

"Mereka semua.. menatapku, dan membicarakanku.."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu (Name)-chan?" Tanya Hana-chan. Aku menghela nafas panjang, kemudian mulai berbicara lagi. "Murid-murid yang lain menatapku aneh dan berbisik-bisik tentangku.. sepertinya, mereka kesal karena kemarin aku berbicara dengan Akashi-kun.." Kataku agak sedih. "A.. apa?!" Kata Hana-chan kaget.

Aku menarik tangan Hana-chan kearah kamar mandi. Di sepanjang lorong, murid-murid yang lain memperhatikan kami. Dan, beberapa dari mereka mulai berbicara tentangku.

_"Hei, lihat, bukannya itu anak baru yang kemarin berani mengobrol dengan Akashi-sama?"_

_"Huh, berani sekali dia, berbicara dengan Akashi-sama, padahal dia murid baru.."_

_"Kira-kira, dia punya hubungan dengan Akashi-sama tidak?"_

_"Tidak mungkin ah, Akashi-sama yang sempurna itu mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan dia?"_

_"Apalagi.. mereka tak sekelas.. aku jadi tak yakin apa yang mereka bicarakan kemarin.."_

Aku hanya bisa berlari lebih cepat sambil menarik tangan Hana-chan. Aku tak mempedulikan teriakan Hana-chan yang meminta tangannya dilepaskan. Dan hei? Mereka memanggil Akashi-kun dengan panggilan _'sama'_ ? Memang seberapa tinggikah derajatnya sampai memanggilnya begitu?

Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu. Akhirnya kami sampai di kamar mandi, aku mulai menghela nafas dan bercerita panjang lebar ke Hana-chan. Hana-chan hanya bisa mengangguk sesekali dan mencoba menenangkanku. "Begini, jadi, kemarin kamu tak sengaja menabrak Akashi, dan, saat menunggu supirmu kemarin, kamu bertemu Akashi dan dia mengobrol denganmu, kemudian, ada murid lain yang kesal, dan, menyebarkan kalau kamu itu akrab dengan Akashi?" Kata Hana-chan mengambil kesimpulan dari semua perkataanku barusan. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"Begini saja, nanti saat istirahat kau baru bercerita lagi oke?" Kata Hana-chan. Aku kembali mengangguk.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Aku berniat menghampiri Hana-chan yang ada di perpustakaan karena tadi ia dimintai tolong untuk mengambil beberapa buku oleh salah satu _sensei_. Aku berjalan melewati kelas 1-2, dan, tiba-tiba..

"(Name)"

Aku merasa namaku dipanggil oleh seseorang, aku segera menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Dan aku menemukan Akashi-kun.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Rey: Halo Readers-tacchi! Chapter ini ditulis sama Tsuki, tapi ajang bacotan ini Rey ikut xD #digamparTsuki. Tapi...tapi rey juga bantu edit sedikit kok x3 Chapter 1 pendek ya? Soalnya kami lagi nyari solusi buat keluar dari konflik dan masih nyandet disana x_x semoga kami bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya. Thanks buat Tsuki yang mau nulis chapter 1 ini xD**

**Tsuki: Reycchi cuma bantu ngedit sedikit disini, jadi aku bakal nulis di sini lebih banyak daripada Reycchi! Reycchi gak ikut nulis di Chappie ini karena Reycchi katanya lagi males, jadi terpaksa aku yang nulis.. kayaknya, aku kalau nulis gak sampe 1.000 words atau 2.000 words agak gimana gitu.. jadi, mungkin di Chappie depan (?) kalau aku dapet bagian nulis lagi, semoga banyak! Itupun kalau udah ketemu solusi keluar dari konflikya.. Mwahahaha! ****Now, please Review but No Flame, ok? Karena.. aku gak tahu flame itu apa.. XD #plak**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC (maybe), alur yang agak cepat (maybe), beberapa kata yang tidak baku, etc,.**

**.**

**Fanfic collab dari Rey Ai dan Sakamaki Tsuki**

**Chapter ini ditulis oleh Rey Ai**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**R&R, DLDR, Enjoy Reading! ^^**

* * *

"(Name)." Panggil seseorang dari ruang kelas. Aku menoleh melihat siapa yang memanggilku, dan oh kenapa orang yang paling tidak ingin kutemui untuk hari ini malah memanggilku dan datang mendekat? Aku mulai bimbang, aku harus kabur atau balas menyapanya? Sebenarnya aku ingin kabur, tapi banyak beredar gosip yang tidak enak untukku, jadi ... aku harus bertatap muka denganya kan?

Kusiapkan mentalku, ambil napas panjang-panjang, lalu keluarkan. Aku membalik badanku, dan kulihat laki-laki itu, Akashi-kun sudah berdiri dibelakangku, matanya menatapku tajam dan dingin, tapi tidak sedingin kemarin. "H-Halo Akashi-_sama_." Kataku sedikit terbata dan menundukan wajahku, rasanya aku tidak mampu menatap wajahnya.

Kulihat dari ekor mata ku dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memang ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? "Kau tadi memanggilku apa?" Katanya. Sudah kuduga, ada yang salah dengan perkataanku. Aku menjawabnya dengan takut-takut. "A-Akashi-_sama_."

Hening sejenak, aku tidak tau ekspresi seperti apa yang sekarang dia tampakan, aku terlalu takut untuk melihatnya. "Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel _'sama'_ (Name)? Aku tidak suka itu, panggil aku Akashi." Bariton kata yang absolut dan dingin serta menusuk dilontarkanya padaku, seperti kata-kata yang harus dipatuhi, jika tidak, akan tau sendiri akibatnya.

"Ta-Tapi aku mendengar beberapa siswa memanggilmu Akashi-_sama_, ja-jadi aku hanya mengikuti siswa yang lain." jawabku terbata dan ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak ketakutan, jika orang yang berbicara denganmu seperti orang yang ada di depanku ini?

"Kalau begitu jangan ikuti para siswa yang lain, mulai sekarang panggil aku Akashi." Katanya absolut. Seperti tau pikiranku dia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku tidak suka dibantah (Name)"

Sepertinya aku memang harus menuruti perkataanya yang absolut itu. "Ba-Baiklah Akashi-kun. _Etto..._ bolehkan aku memanggilmu Akashi-kun? Soalnya aku tidak enak jika tidak memakai _suffix._" Ah! Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku malah berkata seperti itu? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan sedikit membantahnya? Tapi memang tidak enak bagiku jika memanggil nama seseorang tanpa _suffix._ Dan juga agar kesalahpahaman tentang gosip yang beredar tentang diriku tidak aneh-aneh, yah setidaknya.

Akashi-kun melihatku dengan tatapan tajam, "Sudah kubilang kan,kalau aku tidak suka dibantah." Dia mengatakanya dengan tatapan yang masih menusuk. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, Akashi-kun mulai mendekat maju, aku semakin meringsut, sepertinya aku kalah dalam perdebatan ini, yasudahlah apa boleh buat.

Aku mencoba untuk melihat ke arahnya, tapi sedetik saat mata kami bertemu, entah kenapa aku tidak berani melihat wajahnya itu. "Ba-Baiklah A-Akashi.." Aku berhasil memanggil namanya tanpa _suffix 'kun'. _Aku curi-curi pandang ke arah Akashi-ku- em, maksudku ke arah Akashi, kulihat dia menyeringai dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan. Aku akui aku memang kalah, dia memang selalu menang dan tidak pernah kalah. Eh tunggu, kok aku tau kalau dia selalu menang dan tidak pernah kalah? Aku memutar memori kembali ke masa lalu, mengingat-ingat masa lalu, rasa-rasanya aku pernah bertemu orang ini sebelumnya. Semakin aku mencoba menggali ingatanku yang kosong ini, kepalaku jadi semakin pusing, jadi kuhentikan mengingat-ingat memori itu. Benar, aku tidak punya ingatan tentang masa lalu ku, yah mungkin sedikit samar dan aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa tidak ingat masa laluku dengan jelas. "(Name)." Panggil Akashi yang lalu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi aku mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya." jawabku sedikit tertunduk malu karena Akashi melihatku melamun. Aku berharap Akashi tidak melihatku sedang menatapnya terus dengan pandangan kosong atau malah aku ngiler di depanya-di depan seorang Akashi! Sungguh itu bakalan membuat _image _ku menjadi buruk, aku membalikan badan dan lalu mengelap mulutku berharap kalau-kalau misalnya ada iler ku yang tersisa.

"Kalau kau mau mengelap ilermu lebih baik tidak usah melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Kau tadi melamun kearahku dengan tatapan yang kosong sekali, tidak usah heran kalau wajahku memang tampan sejak lahir." Katanya sambil menyeringai di akhir kata nya. Ugh... orang ini menyebalkan! Tapi harus kuakui memang dia tampan kok. "Tadi kau bilang mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu bukan?" lanjutnya bertanya kepadaku. Aku mengangguk. "Kau ... sedang mengingat apa?" Tanyanya lagi, jeda yang diucapkanya tadi membuatku berpikir kalau sebenarnya dia ragu untuk bertanya padaku.

"Ngg... tentang ingatan masa laluku. Entah karna apa aku kehilangan ingatan masa kecilku." Jawabku. Kulihat dia terdiam sebentar tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Ano... Kenapa kamu ber-" belum sempat ucapanku selesai sudah dipotongnya kata-kataku. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Potongnya yang tegas dan dingin, sepertinya dia tidak ingin aku bertanya lebih lanjut. yah baiklah, lagipula aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakanya juga. Ah, aku sampai lupa ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "_Etto..._ aku jadi agak ragu memanggilmu Akashi tanpa _suffix 'kun'_, rasanya kita terlihat akrab saja." Kataku sambil meliht kearah lain, entah kenapa rasanya mengatakan kata-kata 'akrab' membuatku jadi malu.

Akashi menyeringai (lagi), entah kenapa orang ini sering menyeringai tapi jarang tersenyum. "Bukankah itu terlihat lebih bagus?" Katanya sambil menggoda atau malah mengejek? Akashi tidak sedingin seperti pemikiran seseorang, dia juga punya sisi yang hangat. Aku hendak bertanya lagi tapi bel tanda masuk pelajaran sudah dimulai, Akashi menyuruhku masuk ke dalam kelas lalu dia juga kembali ke kelasnya sendiri.

Aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan darinya, aku berpikir kami mungkin saja bisa dekat, aku tersenyum sendiri memikirkanya. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengira apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau aku dekat-dekat dengan Akashi.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku berpamitan dengan Hana-chan. Aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dan melihat segerombolan anak-anak perempuan sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang. Aku berjalan melewati mereka, tapi salah seorang dari mereka menarikku. "Hei kau, ikut dengan kami!" Katanya dengan nada tidak suka denganku.

Firasatku mengatakan hal yang tidak enak akan terjadi, "Ano.. ada apa ya?" Tanya ku takut-takut, pertanyaanku itu malah membuat mereka marah kepadaku. Memangnya aku mengatakan hal yang salah?

"Kau! Apa hubunganmu dengan Akashi-_sama_?!" Tanyanya setengah membentak ke arahku. Ah, sekarang aku tau apa maksud mereka menyuruhku ikut dengan mereka, mereka adalah para penggemar Akashi, dan sepertinya mereka tidak suka kalau aku dekat-dekat dengan Akashi. Frasatku tadi memang benar.

Salah seorang dari mereka menarik lengan kiriku sangat tinggi. Ukh, wajar sih, dia memang lebih tinggi daripada aku, jadi mudah saja mencengkram lennganku dan membuatku kesakitan. "Hei, dengar ya! Jangan pernah mencoba akrab dan mendekati Akashi-_sama_! Sekarang, jawab, apa hubunganmu dengan Akashi-_sama_?!" Tanyanya sambil bercacak pinggang dan menarik lenganku lebih kuat.

"Ukh, _i-ittai_.." Gugamku pelan karena kesakitan.

"Heh! Saat kubilang jawab, kau harus menjawabnya! Ayo jawab sekarang!" Teriaknya makin keras.

Sekarang aku harus menjawab apa? Dan sebenarnya bukan aku yang mencoba akrab! Akashi dulu yang sok SKSD-Sok Kenal Sok Dekat-denganku! Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum kata-kata seperti itu yang akan kukeluarkan, tentu saja mana mungkin mereka percaya kalau Akashi orang yang dipuja mereka mau mendekati orang biasa sepertiku. Jadi aku harus menjawab bagaimana? Otakku berpikir keras diwaktu yang mepet ini, karena kalau tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi denganku kalau tidak cepat kujawab. "E-Etto... Jadi begini," Aku meneguk ludah sebelum melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya kami berdua ini teman sejak kecil yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, jadi ya kami saling sapa begitu?" Jawabanku terlihat ragu-ragu, oke aku tau kalo aku bohong, tapi kalau tidak begitu aku tidak akan bisa keluar dari masalah ini.

Beberapa dari mereka tampak _shock_ dengan apa yang kuucapkan tadi. Jangan kan mereka, aku sendiri juga sedikit kaget dengan apa yang kuucapkan barusan, sudah terlanjur kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku, aku tidak bisa menariknya. Setelah 'sadar' dari keterkejutan mereka, beberapa dari mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan. "Hei jangan bohong! Katakan yang sejujurnya! Aku tau kamu cuma pengen dekat saja dengan Akashi_-sama_ kan?! Ayo cepat jawab yang jujur!" Tukas salah satu dari mereka.

Entah kenapa aku merasa marah, "Itu benar kok! Kalau kalian tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada Akashi! Dia pasti bilang kalau aku adalah teman masa lalunya!" Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan itu dengan berani. Tunggu apa yang barusan aku lakukan?! _Baka! Baka!_ _Baka!_

Aku masih merutuki sendiri, lalu salah seorang dari mereka-bagiku seperti pemimpin dari mereka-membuyarkan rutukan ku sendiri. "Baiklah kalau begitu akan kami pastikan sendiri, kami akan bertanya pada Akashi_-sama_ sendiri tentang itu. Lepaskan dia, ayo kita pergi." Dengan titah itu orang yang mencengkramku melepaskan cengkramanya dengan kasar lalu mereka pergi. Aku jadi merinding sendiri dengan perkataanku, kalau aku bukan temanya dari masa lalu masalahku akan semakin gawat. Sebaiknya sebelum mereka pergi menemui Akashi, aku harus bicara dengannya dulu. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, aku ingin memintanya untuk berpura-pura jadi teman masa kecilku, walaupun itu mustahil terjadi.

Aku merutuki semuanya, sepertinya hari-hari damai ku akan menjadi bencana dalam sesaat. Arrghh! Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu dan memikirkan jalan keluarnya dulu! Aku bergegas pulang tanpa melihat balik ke arah sekolah. Dan tanpa kuketahui ada seseorang yang mendengarkan percakapan kami tadi, seseorang yang dekat denganku, teman pertamaku di sekolah.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Rey: Halo, kami kembali~ Akhirnya kelar juga nih chapter, muehehehe... maaf lamaaaa bangeettt, yah maklum sekarang bagianku yang nulis, dan aku itu males nulis, kecuali kalo lagi mood aja X'3 Sampai-sampai Tsuki terus ngingetin, hehehe... gomen ne Tsuki xD /digampar. Yosh, dibantu Tsuki sedikit sih, agak bingung buat alurnya, jadi agak lama/pletak. Gimana udah agak panjang kan alurnya? :D**

**Tsuki: Nyah~ Alurnya.. aku agak nggak ngerti kenapa Akashi agak narsis dichappie ini.. maaf ya~! :v Tapi.. wordsnya masih 1.000an~ Aku gak puas.. T-T Etto, maaf ya, udah berapa bulan gak lanjutin ini.. karena, sebenarnya.. ini bagiannya Reycchi.. /deathglare ke Reycchi. Doain semoga Chappie 3 atau 4 aku yang ngerjain ya~ :3 Sekarang, review and fave please? Tapi jangan flame ya~! :'3**


End file.
